At the meeting of the clavicle, scapula, humerus and overlying soft parts, the shoulder is subject to great stress and forces. Over exertion of the shoulder sometimes can lead to a tearing of the rotator cuff tendons.
Various systems have been proposed for orthopedically repairing soft tissue. Examples of such systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,840,078, 5,702,398, 4,988,351, 6,162,234, 6,056,751, 5,720,753, 5,013,316 and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0105465.
These various systems usually require unnecessarily large invasive techniques for repair of tendons.